


Happiest Birthday

by xhookswenchx (ReluctantPrincess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lieutenant Duckling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantPrincess/pseuds/xhookswenchx
Summary: A frustrated Emma escapes her own party, and is immediately retrieved by her bodyguard...who just so happens to be the man she’s madly in love with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to @tehgreeneyes !!! I’m sorry this is late. I hope you had a wonderful holiday, and that you enjoy this little story I cooked up! I generally do Christmas themed stories, but for some reason, my muse insisted this take place at Emma’s birthday ball, so without further ado:

 

“There you are, princess.” Lieutenant Killian Jones sat next to her on the forest ground, and flashed her a grin, “Your mother is going to lose her mind when she sees your dress.”

Emma sighed. Of course he'd found her, he _always_ found her. (Not that she went far. She was still on the grounds, just in the far corner of the garden that served as her own personal forest, with plenty of places to hide.) “If I wanted company, I would have told you where I was going.”

“I think I'd like to keep my head on my shoulders,” he chuckled, “I'd wager your father would have me executed without a second thought, should he ever find me clueless when it comes to your whereabouts.”

“My father adores you,” she reminded him, “and your brother. I'm sure you could have made up some excuse until I was ready to return, and your head would be just fine.”

It was unusual for someone as young as Killian to be tasked to protect the princess. He was only a couple years older than she, and lacked the years of experience most guardianships required. But for some reason, one he'd never quite understand, the King trusted him with his daughter. His baby. The person he loved more than anything in all the realms.

To say it was a nerve wracking position was an understatement.

Killian couldn't blame the King for leaving out how difficult his daughter could be. He didn't have to even say it, because Killian already knew. Princess Emma had quite the reputation for being rebellious. Nothing that could be considered scandalous, but he had heard whispers over the years from plenty of the palace staff that they were at their wits end with her. Not that they'd tell the King and Queen, but when King David first brought up the job offer, Killian could see that the man was just as frustrated as his staff.

Liam laughed when Killian told him what happened. He worked much closer to the King and Queen than Killian ever had, so Liam had met Emma plenty of times, while Killian, only a handful. When his laughter finally died down, his tone became serious. “Don't let her out of your sight.” He made a slicing motion with his finger across his neck, just to really drive the point home.

So, naturally, after a pep-talk like that, Killian had been terrified, but after he met Emma...truly met her...he realized she was not the terror people claimed she could be.

Oh, there was no doubt she was a spitfire, but she was also one of the kindest people he'd ever met. He also couldn't help but notice that she seemed a bit lost at times.

Most would consider Emma lucky, but Killian knew better. Yes, she was every bit the princess she'd been raised to be, but she had also inherited her parents’ adventurous spirit. He could see the boredom written all over her face at just about every royal ball.

So, while the King may have tasked him with keeping her out of trouble, Killian knew she needed to escape now and then. Her birthday was no different.

“What happened?” he asked. The first time he'd confronted her in a very similar situation, she'd punched him, then, made it clear that she didn't need a nanny. Over time though, he'd somehow convinced her that he wasn't a threat. Once she let her guard down, they had grown close enough to where she felt she could confide in him.

“Where would you like me to start? This horrible corset, or the line of suitors?” She paused for a moment before adding: “I suppose the suitors would be the worst of it. Corsets can be burned. And while we're at it, can I burn the rest of this dress as well?”

“You and I both know you aren't running from your wardrobe,” he laughed, hoping it hid the flicker of jealousy he could feel in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't quite sure when his fondness for her had changed from friendship to love, but somehow, it had happened. Seeing the constant stream of suitors begging for her hand didn't make things easy for him. Granted, he knew there was no chance for him, being so far beneath her socially. One did not marry the help. But he wasn't sure if he could handle it if she ever accepted one of the offers that came her way.

“They mean well,” she sighed, “and I know they'd never force me to marry, but I feel as if they're getting desperate. As if it's my fault I'm an only child, and the fate of an entire kingdom rests on whether or not I produce an heir.” She frowned, and he understood her annoyance. Though the King and Queen gave suitors an audience, a tradition that was archaic at best, they never made a choice for Emma. The final decision on whose proposals she would or wouldn’t accept were solely up to her. However, she had a point. She was an only child, and her parents were likely worried that future generations were in jeopardy.

It was understandable, but also, part of the reason Emma often felt so frustrated. “What do you want, Princess?” He asked, knowing it was a question she seldom heard.

“I'm not sure I really know,” she admitted. “I would like to fall in love, but I don’t want whatever those pompous asses are offering.”

He smirked at that, feeling both relief that she didn’t want some stuffy prince, and amusement that she would use such language. “Well,” he stood, and offered her his hand, “you don’t have to accept their offers.” It was a reminder for both of them, even if he was still just a tad jealous that the noblemen had an opportunity he would never know. “But we should return before your parents begin to worry.” Once she stood, he gave her a once over, and frowned.

“What?”

“Your mother will have your head if we don’t fix…” he huffed, and gestured towards her skirt, “this mess.”

She rolled her eyes, and they set to work, trying to comb forest out of the elegant, and far too poofy fabric.

“My father was a shepherd,” she commented as they dusted off the last of it. When he tilted his head in question, she sighed. “It’s a long story, but my mother, the queen, fell in love with a shepherd.”

It wasn’t anything he’d heard before. There were plenty of stories about the King and Queen, but a shepherd? “Your father doesn’t look like a shepherd.” Neither carried themselves in a way that hinted there was an ounce of common blood running through their veins.

“My mother was a bandit,” she laughed, “you know that. She...fell in love with a shepherd along the way. Of course, the story is a little bit more complicated than that, but...if my mom can fall in love with whoever she wishes, why should I be stuck entertaining a bunch of arrogant-”

“Perhaps they just don’t know any better,” he suggested, before she could finish off with another curse. “You’re their only child, and they want what’s best for you. For them, it was love. Your mother may have found it in a way that is unconventional for a royal, but she can’t very well have you running about the forest looking for stray shepherds.”

Emma giggled at that, and linked her arm in his. “Well maybe I don’t want a shepherd.”

Killian’s heart skipped a beat at the contact. Sure, he’d helped her up, and offered his hand in assistance before, but this was the first time she’d initiated the contact. He didn’t want to think much of it, but the look she gave him when she said she didn’t want a shepherd made him hope. Hope that she meant something more, that maybe she did know what she wanted, that she wanted him to read between the lines...that she might feel the way he did.

“We should return to the party,” he said, brushing aside his frivolous thoughts. Emma didn’t think of him that way, and it would be wise to remember that. Things would change when she married, but Killian couldn't help but be grateful for the opportunity to be her friend, even if it was only for a short time.

She nodded, and they headed back indoors.

Almost instantly, her parents fawned over her, and Killian found himself back on the sidelines, where he belonged. It wasn’t long before someone had whisked her onto the dance floor. His heart fell a little when she smiled at the gentleman.

“Anything you’d like to tell me?”

Killian could hear the playful nature in the King’s tone, but winced anyway. “She just needed a breather, Your Majesty.” He hoped he didn’t sound as weak as he felt. One false move, and the King and Queen might change their minds, and have his head.

“Relax,” David laughed, clapping a hand on Killian’s shoulder, “I was teasing. I know you two have some agreement that you won’t tattle on her.”

“Yet, you let me live?” Killian asked. It was true that he had promised Emma that much of what they talked about, and even some of the trouble she got into, would remain confidential. But he thought he’d been more careful about it.

“I’m willing to turn a blind eye to some of her mischief for a number of reasons. One, she wouldn’t trust you if she knew, or even thought you might be reporting to me. So, as long as you kept her out of trouble, I let things slide.” He sighed, “Snow said she needed a bodyguard, but what she really needed, was a friend. Fortunately, we were able to come to an agreement that seems to be working out nicely.”

Suddenly, it made a little bit more sense. The King knew Emma was safe, but he could see she was lonely. Killian noticed it too, once he’d gotten to know her a bit. “I believe you were right, Your Majesty. Emma needed a friend, and I am more than happy to be that friend for as long as she’ll have me.”

Emma looked over at them, and gave a small smile and wave to Killian. He could have sworn the King laughed, but he couldn’t see anything humorous.

“You should enjoy yourself,” David told him, “it _is_ a party after all.”

Killian nodded, and looked around at all the guests. They were having a great time, and he could probably go out and join them, but there was only one person he wanted to spend time with, and she was busy with-

“Dance with me, Lieutenant?”

He jumped, and heard a giggle behind him. When had she left the dance floor? How did she manage to sneak up on him?

“A normal girl would be jealous,” she said, “watching you look around the room as if you were trying to find the perfect dance partner.”

“I was not looking for a dance partner,” he scoffed. _Not with anyone out there, anyway_ , he added silently.

“Oh.” She sighed, and moved around him, and began to walk away...slowly. “I suppose I’ll just have to ask someone else then. I mean, if you weren’t interested in dancing, that is.”

“Who said I wasn’t interested?” Killian asked, moving up alongside her, and offering her his hand, “I merely said I wasn’t looking, not that I’d refuse an offer.”

He silently prayed that she didn’t pick up on how nervous he was. He’d never held her in his arms, and he wasn’t quite prepared for how it might feel. “I can’t promise I won’t step on your toes,” he murmured with a chuckle.

“Really?” She gave him a genuine smile, something no other person she’d danced with had seen. “You seem like the type of partner who knows what he’s doing.”

It was true, he knew how to waltz, but everything about Emma was throwing him off. All he could think about was how close she was, and how comfortable she seemed to be. They began to dance to the music, and all he could feel was overwhelmed.

“Relax, Lieutenant,” she whispered, “Daddy isn’t going to kill you for dancing with me.”

If that were the reason for his rattled nerves, calming down would be easy. Still, he tried his best to relax, and just enjoy the moment, knowing that he would likely never get an opportunity like this again. They both fell silent as they continued to dance, and when Killian dared to look her in the eyes, he noticed she was looking down as best she could, without making it obvious she was looking down. That was when he noticed she was counting, and he smiled. It was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen.

When Emma looked up at him, he realized he must have been grinning like an idiot. She blushed, and wrinkled her nose. “You caught me.”

“Aye,” he said, amused that a princess who’d danced with countless men, still felt the need to count her steps.

“Dancing was never my strong suit,” she admitted quietly.

The confidence he found lacking only moments before, came back in an instant. “Well,” he said, “I do believe you picked someone who knows what he’s doing.”

They danced in silence again, and his breath hitched when she laid her head on his shoulder. He didn’t dare glance to see if the King had noticed, and he wondered if she wasn’t trying to get him killed. “Why haven’t you asked for my hand yet?”

The words were so quiet, he almost missed them. Part of him wanted to pretend he hadn’t heard her, but when she pulled away and looked up at him, he knew that he wouldn’t get away with it. “I haven’t even properly courted you.” He cringed when the dumb excuse came out of his mouth. Why on earth would he think he even had a chance to properly court her? Why did she think he should propose marriage?

“Neither has anyone else,” she groaned, “and yet, they see no problem with approaching my father with nuptials in mind. If we’re being honest, you’re probably the only man who has bothered to get to know me. Maybe it isn’t a proper courting, but it’s close. Unless…”

“Unless what, Princess?”

“I’ve misunderstood?” she asked.

“My intentions?” A horrible, sinking feeling settled in his stomach. Had she thought his only intention was to worm his way into her life?

“I know your intentions, Lieutenant,” she smiled, “you’ve never made me feel as if you were putting on a show to win me over. I’m asking if I’ve made the wrong assumption about your feelings.”

“Winning you over was never the plan,” he said, “I wanted to keep you safe...and then...I wanted to be your friend...and then…”

“You fell in love with me?”

“Perceptive,” he raised an eyebrow, “aren’t you?”

“I was hoping you’d say something by now,” she continued, “because I can see it in your eyes whenever I have to deal with a suitor, or even when I just mention them. I hear it in your voice when you comfort me when I’m upset. I felt it in your hesitance when I asked you to dance. I was hoping that maybe you’d realize that I’d fallen for you too.”

Killian felt both as if he could fly, and as if he were drowning. The Princess was in love with him? All those signs he ignored, because he couldn’t bring himself to believe that she might share his affections...were true? “We both know I’m nowhere near worthy of you, Your Highness.”

In a very un-princesslike move, Emma rolled her eyes, and scoffed, “I hoped that by telling you the truth about my parents, you’d understand that social status isn’t exactly important in this family. You said it yourself. My parents want me to be happy, but I think we all know I’m not going to find happiness with any of these-”

“Perhaps we shouldn’t curse in the company of others,” he laughed. “You think your parents would be fine with you falling in love with a man who’s only memory of his parents are a name? A boy who grew up in poverty, and merely lucked out when he came of age, and was offered a commission in the Royal Navy? Which, by the way, was only because my brother managed to pull some strings.”

“Your brother,” she said, “the man who had the same upbringing, and stroke of luck as you?” When he nodded, she laughed. “Your brother, who is my father’s most trusted officer. There is nothing common about either of you. I meant it, when I said my father adores you. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if he’d set this whole thing up, in hopes that I’d choose you.”

“I doubt he tried to play matchmaker,” Killian disagreed, “perhaps he just felt you’d fare better with someone who could be a friend, rather than a guardian.”

“Matchmaker or not, he’s no fool,” she said, and Killian agreed. The King was a smart man, and never did anything without good reason. “Surely he figured something like this might happen.”

All he could think now, was, “now what?” Maybe Emma was right, and her parents wouldn’t object to such a union, but what if she was wrong? He noticed the exact moment she became upset with his sudden silence, but he wasn’t ready for the deliberate stomp on his foot. He bit his lip to keep from crying out, and Emma quickly went from “angry” to “completely apologetic” in an instant.

“I’m so sorry,” she said for show, as she helped him limp away from the dance floor. Before anyone could follow, she pulled him into the sitting room, and sat him down on one of the lounges. “I really am sorry,” she said, more apologetic this time, “I needed an excuse to get out of there.”

“I’m only sorry it was at my expense,” he teased. “Wait...what are you doing?”

Emma was already kneeling on the floor, taking his boot off. “I’m making sure I didn’t actually hurt you. I think I saw tears back there.” She gave him a little smirk, and slipped his sock off.

“I did _not_ cry,” he protested, wincing a little when she put pressure on what looked to be a quick forming bruise. “Bloody hell.”

“I don’t think anything’s broken,” she mused as she continued to check his foot.

Killian groaned in pain, but tried to get her to leave his foot alone. It didn’t matter that she was trying to help him, it wasn’t her job, and she certainly didn’t belong on the floor like that. “I’ll live, Princess,” he insisted.

Emma shot him a dirty look, but backed away, and stood again. After he made sure she was right about nothing being broken, he put his sock and boot back on, he stood with her. “Mind telling me what that was all about?”

“It’s hard to talk when there’s music, and plenty of ears trying to eavesdrop,” she said. He nodded, but didn’t speak, unsure of what exactly she wanted him to say. “I don’t understand you,” she finally complains, throwing her arms up in the air. “You say you have feelings for me, yet you won’t do anything about it.”

“And what would you have me do, Princess?” He did his best not to snap at her, but found it difficult to explain the problem with her logic. Telling his employer, the King of all people, that he’d fallen in love with his precious daughter was more than grounds for dismissal. It almost felt like a betrayal.

Emma frowned. “So, you’d rather be a coward, and miss the opportunity altogether, because you’re afraid my father will say ‘no’?”

It wasn’t just the fear of  a “no”, it was the desire to keep his head on his shoulders. But he wasn’t a coward, and he wasn’t going to have the woman he loved feel as if she wasn’t worth the risk. Still, he was between a rock and a hard place.

“Killian…” She crossed her arms, and he knew he was in for a stare down. He tried not to think about how it felt to hear her use his name instead of his title. He also tried to squash the guilt he felt, knowing he was the reason she sounded so upset.

“I’ll talk to him, Emma,” he agreed, trying her name on for size. Her mood seemed to lighten a bit, and her lips curled into a small smile. “I can’t make any promises-”

Whatever he was about to say became long forgotten, when she all but leaped into his arms, and kissed him. Though he was caught off guard, he didn’t hesitate to kiss her back. It was sweet, chaste, and so full of promises of the future.

 _Future._ There was a chance he had a future _with her._ If her kiss wasn’t enough to convince him, then that thought was the proverbial shove in the right direction.

When she pulled away, she was smiling from ear to ear, and her cheeks were flushed in the most adorable way. “I’ll talk to him tonight,” he promised. Fearful or not, he didn’t want to waste another moment, especially now that he knew how it felt to hold her, to hear her say his name, and to kiss her. He never wanted to know a life without those little things ever again.

They returned to the party, and Killian was quick to make good on his promise. As nerve wracking as it felt to even approach the King and Queen, once the words were out of his mouth, it was as if a huge weight were off his shoulders. (He could have sworn he even heard the King mutter, “finally.”)

Of course, it was all a formality, and approval from Emma’s parents was just for show. However, he already knew Emma’s answer, and the second her parents turned to her, she was already launching herself into Killian’s arms. Despite the unbecoming outburst, her parents only seemed happy, and hopeful.

Killian may have noticed, out of the corner of his eye, several disappointed party guests leave the room. (And maybe that just filled his heart with a little pride.)

They married the next spring, after the proper courtship Killian promised.


End file.
